


Through Your Teeth

by FindingMyPerhaps



Series: The Ballad of Mary Winchester II [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want that,” Sam snaps finally, turning to Mary and looking her in the eye.  “Mary, I don’t want to be what we were back there.  I want to start over.  Be normal, for the first time in our lives.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> For those of who don’t know who Mary is, she is a creation made originally by me and a friend for fun.
> 
> Mary is Sam Winchester’s twin sister. The rest will be explained.
> 
> Posted to my tumblr on 7 July, 2015

The bus isn’t entirely full, but it has quite a few people on board.  Mary is seated next to Sam, their bags at their feet.  Sam is looking out the window, his eyes fixed the horizon while the trees fly by.  Beside him, Mary stares forward, lost in thought.  

The fight had been terrible, filled with screaming and arguing.  And Dean?  Dean hadn’t said a damn word to defend them, even as Mary had pitched in her two cents for Dad to hear.  It felt good but all wrong at the same time.  Now, Mary just feels sick to her stomach over it.

When she looks at Sam, she sees promises.  She sees all the happiness she tells herself she needs, and Mary can’t help but smile at the thought of it.  Starting over, finally getting to go to study in the medical field while Sam takes law.  It’s not the start she wanted, but it still came to this.  Just her and Sam against the world.  

Between them, she moves her hand, just gently taking Sam’s hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.  She smiles at the warmth, the familiarity of the contact, but Sam doesn’t.  Sam pulls his hand away.

“You should stop thinking about it,” Mary murmurs to Sam, putting her hands back in her lap.  “What happened back there.”

“I’m not thinking about that,” Sam answers truthfully, and Mary almost doesn’t hear it.  

“Then what are you thinking about?” Mary asks, just raising her voice a little.  “You’ve hardly spoken a word to me since we left, Sam.  Something up.”

“I’m thinking about what we’re gonna do when we get there.”

“We’ve already talked about it.  I didn’t know there was anything else to think about.”  Mary reaches for Sam’s hand again, but he actually jerks it away from her.  She doesn’t know how to react.  After a moment, she sighs and tries to speak to him again.  “Sammy, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam says through his teeth, still refusing to look at Mary as he stares out the window.  “My name is Sam.”

“Well alright, _Sam_.  Tell me what’s going on with you.  You’ve always been able to talk to me.”

“I don’t _want_ that,” Sam snaps finally, turning to Mary and looking her in the eye.  “Mary, I don’t want to be what we were back there.  I want to start over.  Be _normal_ , for the first time in our lives.”

“And I _get that_ , Sam,” she assures him.  “We’re going to be normal, just like we’ve always wanted.  Just you and me, starting over together, and-”

“ _No_.” Sam bites out.  

Mary stares at her twin for a moment.  “No?”

Sam looks like he’s struggling for words for a moment before he finally finds them.  “I don’t think we should keep doing this.”

Confusion is written all over Mary’s face.  “Doing what?”

“ _This_.”  Sam gestures between the two of them.  “I mean, if we really want to start over - be _normal_ \- then don’t you think we should put an end to this?  What we have between us?”

And just like that, Mary’s perfect world shatters before her eyes.  Every promise, every idea of their future.  But all she manages to say is, “Yeah.  Yeah, Sammy, you’re right.”  She turns away from him and stares forward again.  

“So you understand, right?  You’re okay?”

“Sure, yeah, Sam,” Mary reassures him, even though she’s fighting everything inside of her not to just cry or scream or do _something_.  “Yeah, I get it.  Normal, that’s what we want.”  And that’s what they’ll get.

Sam sighs like he’s letting go of a huge weight on his shoulders, and Mary wonders how long Sam had really been planning on saying this to her.  “Good.”

Mary doesn’t pay attention to Sam as he sits back and looks out the window again.  

“And we can’t talk to Dean anymore, either.  It’ll only make things worse.”

Beside him, Mary nods without a word.  

If she sheds a tear or two while Sam’s not looking, she doesn’t think anyone can blame her.  


End file.
